


For Better, For Worse | 永不言弃

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Doodles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: “我本可以忍受黑暗，如果我未曾见过光明。”设定在复活后的某个未来。
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Clay Kaczmarek | Subject 16
Kudos: 1





	For Better, For Worse | 永不言弃

克莱对于肖恩来说意味着很多东西。

比如说深夜时的密语，亲密接触与爱抚。有时是抚着金发刺客的脸颊的深吻，有时是包裹阴茎的手掌或者口腔，有时是放肆或压抑的呻吟，有时是肩上的咬痕。咬痕会出现在他们俩任何一个人身上，肖恩会像平时一样只解开一颗扣子，半遮半掩地不声张也不否认，克莱则依然毫无顾忌地穿圆领短袖。不过没人真的在意，因为别人都知道。他们十指相扣，形影不离，在任何一个地方都吻过。

比如阳光似的金发。肖恩不算有多好看，只是六七分的长相，他没有高挑的身材和外勤刺客诱人的肌肉，他的短发没有漂亮的颜色，光线不好时看起来和普通的棕褐色没什么区别，也没有干净的皮肤，他更容易长些细细的红色雀斑。他没有特别的眼睛，更加没有鹰眼，他和每个英格兰姜色人种毫无区别。但是克莱，克莱每天都能夺去他的呼吸。他在心里悄悄地像个青少女孩一样迷恋他爱人的美，比罗马雕塑还要更美，既是缪斯也是大卫，尽管肖恩绝不会让这种幼稚的欣赏流于言表。他只是在克莱枕着他的大腿休息时一下一下地梳理他的金发，让发丝滑过指尖，一边为自己迟到十几年的幼稚心理恼羞不已，一边又衷心希望他能多睡一会儿，多休息一会儿。克莱很少会为什么东西开怀大笑，但当他笑起来时，肖恩必须要掐住自己的手心才能接上心跳。他热衷于逗笑他，一丝阴霾都不想看到。

比如迷茫。他不知道自己为什么爱克莱。他有什么可爱的？没那么傻，但总的来说还是有点傻；还算聪明，脑电波对得上，实在要说无非是实力使然。这样的刺客许多人都算。见鬼，这年头甚至有些敌人都令他欣赏。他不知道为什么偏偏是克莱。或许是他自己的信任问题呢？显然他不信任敌人，但也没有更深入交往的朋友，他智慧、风趣、讨所有人喜欢的同时还可以讨所有人讨厌，然而好像君子之交必淡如水，他似乎没有任何朋友。没有任何人理解他，他们也不想那么做。

他对克莱的兴趣尽管是自发出现的，却完全没有想到失控得这么快，只能用礼仪教养来克制住自己的心；或许是他真的渴望一个能够信任的朋友很久了，而克莱身上正好拥有他渴望太久的一切——安全的挚友，那段美丽夏日不可避免的痛苦，挽回与赎罪，以及在这一切之上，还能稍微好地被对待，即使这最不重要。但是，你瞧，多甜蜜的诱惑啊。因为他身处永无止境的绝望，进行着毫无意义的漫长坚守，染上越来越多同伴的血，为此他差点走上歧路；如果现在让他再回到那种黑暗孤独里，他真的不知道自己会做出什么来。肖恩唯一的不安是他太过分的渴望是否会伤到对方，不可能少爱一分。

如果说戴斯蒙是他的导师，是他的榜样和前路，那么克莱是他的警灯，是他试图休息时呼吸的空气，他提醒着肖恩走在这路上他绝对不能失去不该失去的东西。在这条路上抛弃一切、遗忘一切当然会容易些，背负一切前行却也是他自己的选择，可正是这样，别人走得比他快得多，那他怎么配与戴斯蒙相提并论呢。他没有天赋，也没有决绝的性格，即便他每天都在反驳自己、并被视为一把手，他也清楚自己有限的能力迟早只会给他的救世主带来更多污名罢了。他这辈子可能只配得上他选择的那些沉重，那不是负担，他不想扔下，于是不管这些年来多少人训斥他担心他都没有扔下过。“我唯有知晓你活着，才看得到我一切所作所为的意义”，这种话给人压力太大了，他不敢对克莱说出来，但的的确确只有克莱能让他少痛苦几分，他对他做的一切付出都只是报答而已。克制，更克制，不过分暴露内心已经成了避免未知数的常用办法。

比如说久违的希望。他不是没有做过那种温和到平凡的梦，梦里克莱只穿着裤子站在窗前沐浴阳光，而他侧躺在床上搂着被子欣赏他的身影。梦里他有一份普通的工作，下班回来以后为爱人做晚饭，上班之前烧开水泡茶和咖啡，被对方从背后搂过来。虽然过上普通人的生活是不可能了，但这种希望确实种在他心里扎了浅浅的根，长出一点小芽来，让他知道他的心脏还有一块没被死亡吞噬，不是只能长出墓碑，那感觉很好。他总是会用各种各样的借口找他相处，轻柔地替克莱清理伤口，体贴地整理出席正式场合时的衣服，用老式刀具帮他仔细地刮干净胡子，随时找机会引他发笑到了察言观色的地步。他可以把这些当作他的梦之实现，所有找理由或不找理由的照顾和打扰都在浇灌那点小芽，渴望着真的有一天它能把他的心从那个永恒的广阔墓地中带走。他真的不太在乎克莱对他旷日持久的骚扰感觉如何，是感到受骗还是感到愉快，他只想活过来，在克莱身边。能不对克莱造成伤害或显得索求太多就更好了，他没有开始过任何恋爱，无从判断自己做的对不对。

又比如说，克莱对他来说是另一种恐惧，像月球的亮暗两面。亮也是他的阿尔忒弥斯，暗也是他的阿尔忒弥斯。他不能失去他。这很简单。但随之而来的是痛苦。他会冷静得像身经百战的外勤似的亲自抵达现场寻找克莱的身影，他自学着生物学、医学和工程学，把对方的生理指标记在心里，这还是轻的，严重的时候他会抱着一把冲锋枪亲自上场。他和瑞贝卡开发了一个战术支援智能系统，用简单的时钟指向法指导前进，预判哪里正在来人，告诉他什么时候朝哪里开枪，他要做的只有找到克莱。他曾经隔着一道门一只手开枪、一只手还扎着输血管连着克莱的静脉。别说死神，任何人、任何东西都不能夺走克莱。他在这一点上执着到任性，决不就是决不，忌讳牺牲的念头忌讳得像个偏执狂。但如果真的谈话，或者是克莱重伤的晚上，最难的事情很快会变成控制自己不陷入恐慌。他知道这不正常，那种恐惧扎根太深，怎么都无法根除，只能寄希望于对方一而再的谅解自己的问题。他的问题很多。如果总是要对方来解决，那他根本称不上什么绅士。

又比如说克莱是一面他不敢面对的镜子。这一点克莱自己可能未必理解，但是肖恩，他畏惧看见自己的丑陋。他宁可不去看，才能让自己心安理得地继续占有对方的关注，把自己关于“这时局不适合个人感情”的不安压在心里。他可能会在决策时有失偏颇——那就偏心吧，无所谓，对其他人也多加照顾就当认错与请求原谅了，这不麻烦。稍微麻烦一点的是他总是不得不给克莱下令什么任务。不管对方有没有看出来，他其实对此感到恐惧，这种恐惧和不愿他牺牲的个人感情关联密切以至于只要肖恩为组织服务一天就绝不可能克服得了。但他至少忍受得了。

目前为止他最不敢面对的，是自己究竟会做出什么来。他疯了。理性不能保证他不疯。他很聪明，这点不假，但也不能保证他不疯，甚至反而让他更疯了。“如果万一呢”，这种念头会让他产生各种各样非道德的应对想法，比如借助Animus和伊述技术创造意识备份。“如果这听起来很可怕，那就创造一个任何人都可以使用的意识备份系统！这样我就不是偏心了，不是吗？” ** **不是。**** “建立一个基因库。骨髓干细胞库。先行者都有备用的身体，人类为什么不？” ** **不行。**** “但是他们可能会死！” ** **让他们死；他们死得其所。**** 疯狂的想法每天都在他脑海里叫嚣，唯一能让他安分下来的念头只有“克莱不会喜欢的。”他不能太疯狂。 ** **别被那些张牙舞爪的想法扭曲你，他不会喜欢这样。**** 克莱是他用以自视的标准。但即便是这样，在对方看不到的时候，他也会控制不住地触碰那些疯狂的想法，比如在替他治疗时留存一些血液样本——这几乎发生在每一次治疗途中。他不敢告诉他那些血液样本是用来干什么的，那样显得很神经质，对方绝不会高兴的。他甚至不敢明确地告诉自己到底在干什么。这些想法他一个字都不敢和克莱谈。如果有一天克莱问起来——他的镜子审判他，他可能真的会现出一个可怕的原形：迟早他的所谓好意会伤害别人，伤害所有人。如果和平不能尽快降临，他很可能就要疯了。 ** **我恐怕我挺疯狂的。你会喜欢一个疯子吗？还是喜欢一个正常人？我有没有让你快乐、让你满足，像回家一样？如果我没有做到，恐怕我是真的疯了。****

肖恩很清楚自己是什么人。比起一个远在天边的象征，触手可及的安全区的诱惑实在是难以拒绝，但那个安全区对一个常住客——爱不是对方容忍自己的保证。只有控制好自己才能让爱持续下去。讽刺的是，这是他一个从没见识过双方都活着的爱情的人的所谓经验之谈。

所以他让自己活成尽量有趣的样子。保持嘴上的风趣不难，维持一些标签式的习惯也不难，只要他想，他看起来可以十万分完美，即使是最幸福的同事也要羡慕他和克莱之间的一切。

只有他自己知道究竟正在发生着什么。


End file.
